From Earth
by Secrios
Summary: Zef is your typical Irken/Human hybrid... oh wait. Well he is defiantly typical. The story is about the hardships in his life and how he needs to keep his dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, there was a planet called earth. It was inhabited by a delightful species known as humans. One of these humans was a lonely woman, who had the boring job of being an accountant. She was sad because of the fact that she was not going to have anything meaning full in her life. But one day while going home from work she saw a light in the sky that gave off a purple glow. She decided she might as well followed it because there was nothing better to do. While chasing it she began to see the light in more and more detail. She then realised it was some sort of space ship. She followed it until it crashed in to a deserted field. It was beginning to get dark and she was feeling cold. She could turn back but she knew that this was maybe the only thing she would do that was significant in her life. The light began to catch fire and inside was a being of some sort that was injured. The woman took pity on the being and decided to take it back to her place.

She laid the being on the couch and mended its wounds with what she could find. The being looked quite different to humans. It was short and had green smooth skin. The eyes were big and there were no ears to be found. There was 2 antenna that sprouted from its head. It eventual woke from its rest and ask the woman where it was. The woman humbly replied it was earth. From the sound of its voice it was a make. She gave him a question in return. "Who are you?" she asked curiously. The being jumped up and yelled "I will never tell!". The woman asked "Not even for a waffle?". The being turned to her and said "Well ok. I'm an invader from the Irken Empire, now prepare for your DOOM!". She asked "I have DOOM on the Xbox 360 if you want to play?". The Irken was puzzled, he asked "Is this some device that makes you spin round in a 360 degree angle?". The woman giggled and said "No silly, it's a console". The Irken was intrigued and decided to have a go.

For the first time in the Irken's life, he felt Happy. A life of enslaving over races was mild compared to the feelings he was getting for being near a different life form. The difference in their height was quite vast but yet did not mater. While playing on LIVE the Irken got pwned then called a "noob". The Irken asked the woman "What's a noob?". The woman said "It's a term that's used to call someone who is new". The Irken laughed the said "Back on Irk, we call noobs smeet.

They played and laughed all though the night. Weeks have passed and the Irken got better and received a call from his home planet to come back. The Irken told the woman that he had to go. The woman began to cry and told him "But I love you". The Irken began to cry too and the hold each other closely. The Irken went off to his ship that he had repaired and went off. However the Irken left the woman with a special gift. 9 months had passed and the woman gave birth to a wonderful child the end.

The story turned out to be a book that a mother was reading to her child. The Mothers was name Ava West and her child was called Zef. Zef asked his mother "But did the woman live happily ever after?". Ava smiled at him and said "Yes, now time for bed". Zef was tucked in to bed and his mother gave him a kiss good night. Though Zef was Ava's son, he was not human... He was an Irken!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Some years have pasted and Zef was ready to go to elementary school for the first time. He did not go previously because he was home schooled. He was stopped being home schooled because his mother has been promoted to head secretary of the boss. They needed to make sure Zef looked human as possible to avoid suspicion. They did this by apply a wig to his head and some eye contacts, that made his eyes look human. "What about the skin" asked Zef. Ava took a note and said "I used some money lying around to bribe some doctors to say you have a skin condition; so now no one is the wiser". Zef took his back-pack and walked to school. The sun was shining in an orange tone like usual, the house were built about average and the grass was slightly grey. He noticed some kids playing in a paddling pool in their front yard; they stared at him as he walked past. This made Zef feel uncomfortable.

Zef later walked past a dog pound. It was dull and scary, it was also filled with man eating dogs. Zef took a peek though the fence. A dog jumped towards him barking, however the dog was leashed so it whiplashed. Zef became even more uncomfortable.

Zef paused and think; does he even belong in society? Does he disserve such cruel treatment? Is he nothing more than a alien? After thinking these thoughts he slapped himself round the face to remind him that he must not give up.

He was getting close to the school; when suddenly a car drove by and hit a puddle. The water splashed on him. The water began to burn his skin, so he tried to rub the water out with a bush. Irken are prone to rain water as because the acid in it is corrosive to their skin. The driver happened to be a man named Cedric. He was a man who worked for the CIA. When he looked in his side window of his car, he realised that his legs were steaming up. He realised something horrible then reversed his car towards Zef. As the car reversed he opened the car window and said "The government does not put acid in the water supply, just move along". Zef replied "Ok", in confusion and walked off.

Cedric drove off just to realise that it was not dump acid in water day, then jumped to the conclusion that Zef was an alien! Zef finally made it to school, but something was odd. The school had a sign above it saying skool. This was ever a typo or the work of a lazy architect. As he walked in all the kids stared at him. Zef took a deep breath then strolled though the hall; well you know what they say, haters going to hate. Some of the kids started to talking to one another. A kid asked to another kid "Is that him?". "Impossible", another kid replied.

Zef look left to right and realised all the attention being towards him. Zef made it to his class. He was greeted with big stares and dropped jaws. The teach (Mr Rojas) stood up and turned to the class. He said "Si class, we have a new student among us and his name is..." Mr Rojas turns to Zef and asks "What's your name amigo".

Zef took an annoyed breath a said "Zef". Mr Rojas turned back to the class and said "Sef. Now could you please tell the class alittle about yourself?". Zef look towards the class; they were all staring. "Hello my name's Zef; this is my first time in a school and I hope we will get along just fine. I like to mess around with electronics and do totally normal down to earth things. Is there any questions?". A kid in the corner desk raised his hand; he asked "Why are you green?". Zef gave a brief laugh then replied "I was born with a skin condition". Some more kids started talking; one convinced the other to raise his hand, "Are you Zim?" he asked. Zef raised an eye brow and asked "Who is Zim?". The kid replied "He was this strange kid that used to go here". There was no more question but they continued to stare. Mr Rojas said "Ok Zef there is a seat next to Ethan". Ethan is a kid with few words and gets frightened easily, he usually wears a green t-shirt and has a mini Mohawk. Zef walked towards the desk. Ethan's eyes followed Zef as he got closer to him. Zef sat down while looking a Ethan's staring eyes.

Mr R started teaching. Ethan turned to Zef and said "Hi" awkwardly. Zef felt awkward just hearing that, he turned to Ethan and replied "Hi". Ethan put alittle thought on what to say next, he turned back to Zef and asked "Are you an alien?". Zef looked at a Ethan and gave a smart reply *blows lips* "Oh please I have a birth certificate". Ethan turned back to the teacher; this only lasted for 5 seconds then he asked "Do you have a second mouth behind you front mouth?". Zef got frustrated and face palmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After class it was recess. The sun was shining and the birds were singing; the flowers were pretty and the trash can was smelly. Zef walked in to the playground but Ethan rushed in front of Zef and yelled "Wait, you can't just waltz right in; you will need to learn the ropes first". Zef said "Ok, I'll play ball". "First of all you need to see the groups", They walked across the play ground to the bench tables. Ethan pointed to a table full of people with black dyed hair, supposedly fake fangs and hot topic clothes. "This is the emo/goth/vampire/teen werewolf table, they mostly cut their wrists or write fan fictions of harry potter or twilight" Ethan said to Zef. Zef asked "Why are there so many names?"; "Because there are so many types to this sort of style we needed to make it easier to name the table" replied Ethan.

Zef was intrigued and pointed to a different table full of people with happy clothes and bright colours and colourful eye contacts and cosplay gear, "What's that table?" Zef asked. "That's the nerd/otaku/weeaboo/larp/cosplaying/fantard table, they obsess about fandom's and express it though cosplay and recolor's" replied Ethan. The people on the table went over and started to stare. One of the kids said "o m g he looks like some sort of anime character", they got on the floor and started worshiping. Ethan shooed them away and pointed towards another table, "This is the bully/jock/toll/hacker/rich kid table, they just act like jerks to make them look better". Ethan turned back to Zef and continued to talk "There are a few other tables but there is this one table that I need to point out, the reject table!".

Zef shivered and asked "What is the reject table?". Ethan put his hand on Zef's shoulder and replied "It is a table where all the people that could not find a table go to, it is usually for kids who can't fit in with any where, for example tentacle boy. He was an experiment that Professor Hammerstein had made though cloning and gene splicing and now that he won the Nobel prize for sick and twisted experiments, he treated his creation like a son and send him to this school. It was kind of hard for a kid with 4 tentacle legs to fit in so he ended up on the reject table". "Why are you telling me this?" Zef asked. Ethan said "I'm telling you this so you could be prepared for the next few days. In those days we are going to see what table you fit in and save you from social oblivion". Zef began to panic and said "Just look at me I have a skin condition, how am I supposed to fit in?". "Don't worry Zef we aren't a judgmental on appearance as we was a decade ago, there is hope for everyone. Take melted face kid for example", Ethan points towards the kid with the melted face on the heavy-metal/rock/skater/punk/surfer table; the melted faced boy waves back and smiles.

Zef said "So when can we start?". "Next recess" Ethan replied. Hours later the last lesson ended and Zef made it home from school. Zef opened the front door and his mum was busy on the couch. She asked Zef "How was school". Zef walked up stares and said "Could have been better but nothing serious. Zef took off his wig and eye contacts and went up stairs. He sat down and studied. After studying for an hour Zef went in to the room extension, where he keeps his work bench.

Mean while Ethan rang the house door bell. Zef's mum got off the couch and opened the door. Ethan said "Hi, Zef's mum, I'm here to return Zef's science book he left at school". Zef's mum yawned and said "Zef's room is up stairs", too tired to realise Zef has taken off his disguise. Ethan strolled up stairs and went in to Zef's room to place the book on the side table. Ethan looked around the toys he had. After Zef finished his toaster cannon, he walked out the room extension to get to the kitchen; but when he walked across his bed room they both saw each other. As Zef walked past Ethan, said happily "Hi Ethan". Ethan smiled and said "Hi alien". A few seconds past then their minds caught up with them. Ethan turned back to Zef, realising what he saw he said "Alien ?". Zef turned back to Ethan realising that he was not disguised and Ethan saw him; he yelled "Ethan ?". They both stared at each other full of fear.

Ethan observed Zef in his true form. Zef's skin was green and smooth; his eyes had nothing except his eye colour. The antennae o Zef's head twitched as he was thinking what to do. Ethan screamed and jumped out the window. Zef rushed to put on his eye contacts and wig. Mean while Ethan was down calling the police on a pay phone down town. Suddenly Ethan imagined what would happen to Zef if the world found out. In his imagination he saw Zef in a tube container, where scientists were reading his vitals, then they imagined him being interrogated in a sound proof room and then he saw Zef being dissected alive. Ethan shivered and place the phone back on its holder. He sat on a bench thinking how to deal with the situation.

Back at Zef's place, Zef was looking for his Irken boots. Ethan walked in to his room with a questioning look on his face. Zef looked at him and gasped, "Ethan you came back?" he said. Ethan got a can of silly string then coldly aimed it at Zef; "Zef what is going on? Why are you an alien?". Zef shrugged then answered "I'm not an alien". Ethan raised an eye brow and responded "Then how come you look like one". Zef continued "That's because my father was an Irken, but I'm born on earth so that means I'm not an alien per say; plus my mum is human". Ethan lowered his spray can and said "Well that was a disappointment!".

Zef was puzzled "How could you possibly be disappointed?" he asked. Ethan replied "Well I was actually hopping to discover an alien at first; however I realised the suffering you would have went though so I decided to question you first before calling the cops. But now it seems you are not an alien there aren't much fun questions to answer so I'm stuck with a half bred human". Zef felt alittle insulted but at the same time, felt like he dodged a bullet; in response he said "Err... Thanks, by the way I'm only 1% human and my private doctors can't figure out what that 1% is".

Ethan apologised to Zef and noticed a peculiar devise next to Zef's TV. "What's that?" Ethan asked. Zef tuned towards the devise then back and said "Oh that's an Xbox 360, would you want to play?". Ethan raised an eyebrow and asked "Is that a devise that makes you turn 360 degrees?". Zef was humoured by his ignorance and replied "No, it's a console". They laughed, then decided to play for hours before Ethan went home.

Mean while the CIA man Cedric was watching outside Zef's house with his car disguised as an ice-cream van; while Ethan walked out the house. Cedric said to himself "Your human friends aren't fooling me alien!".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the next day at skool the student were busy getting stuff out their cramped lockers. Zef was getting his stuff out his locker. A girl named Emma was getting stuff out her lock, six lockers away from him. She had dyed blue hair and a scared look on her face. A jock named Ian came up towards her; She got scared. Ian, looking all jerk like said "Hay you", she turns to him "I heard you like manga books". She nodded in fear. "It would be such a shame if they were all burnt" he threatened. Zef took a listen in to their conversation. He did not need to get close to listen to them because he had his antennae hiding in his wig.

She got even more scared and asked "What do you want from me?". He laughed and said "A kiss in front of everyone and then I want you to start dating me every Wednesday. If you don' agree then I will use my flame throwing water pistol to burn your manga books". She asked "How can a water pistol shoot fire?". He got angry and shouted "Are you questioning me?". She began to whimper. Zef rushed between the two and said "Dude what's your problem!". Ian got slightly humoured by what he just saw, "You must be that green kid", he said with great prejudice. Zef got cross and replied "And you must be that ginger kid". Ian felt offended, "Shut up, gingers do have souls!" he yelled to Zef. Zef raised an eye brow in confusion and said "I didn't say anything about souls?". Ian was already in rage a punched Zef in the face. Zef just stood there as Ian's fist rested against his face.

Ian said in fear "That's imposable!". Zef moved Ian's fist in the way and whacked one Ian's pressure points, making him pass out. Emma opened her mouth in amazement. Zef turned round and said "Are you alright?". She grabbed both his cheeks and pulled them up and down. She said with joy "You're so kawaii!". Zef asked "Kawaii?". She replied "Cute!". A kid with a medium frame and a eye du-hicky came over to see the once mighty bully on the fool. The sash around him said "Hall monitor". The hall monitor said "You're in trouble... no sleeping in the hall!"; it turned out he was talking to passed out bully, totally oblivious to what happened earlier. He dragged the bully away to the office. Zef and Emma laughed. She turned to Zef and said "Meet me at the weeaboo table at lunch break".

Zef blushed and was excited because he was probably going to be let in to a table. Ethan was amazed and walked over to Zef. Ethan smiled and said "Awesome Zef you pwned him... but don't get any bright ideas Emma is mine!", Ethan pulled a stern face and walked off. Zef stared at him as he walked off.

Meanwhile at the pentagon, CIA agent Cedric was discussing what he saw to... the president (or president man if you prefer). "Mr president I'm telling you the truth, that kid got burn by the rain water" pleaded the Cedric. The president looked at Cedric's puppy eyed look and responded "It's not that I don't believe you, but how are we meant to go about it? He has friends as you stated and a birth certificate, so he is technically not an alien. If we was to waste him and it was linked back to us, it would be an uproar. Plus this is against what the founding fathers fought for!". Cedric began to become more insistent "Sir, he is not a proper human and we don't know what he is capable of". The president turned his back to Cedric and looked outside the window. He saw all the suburbs and towns from across the landscape with people enjoying their happy American lives. "I see why you are concerned Cedric and I will tell you alittle secret" the president said. Cedric dragged his chair closer to the desk.

The president sat back on his chair and began to continue "There is a way how we can do this. I am a part of an organisation that is above the law and rules of all the countries that serve under the UN. The organisation is called the Illuminati; a powerful organisation that's purpose is to keep the order of power in check, even if we have to waste the lives of the innocent to keep them quite. If I was to take you the head chair man of this organisation, we could validate your request".

Cedric was jaw dropped about what he just heard. The president began to frown "But it isn't going to work as you plan it". Cedric raised up his jaw in disappointment. "First off you need to conclusively prove he is an alien, try spying on him and reading his records; but be careful, his doctors may have been bribed. Once you shown me the evidence I will take you to the chairman. If he says what I think he is going to say, then he will not want you to kill him, but to kidnap him and take him to the chairman. After that I do not know".

Cedric stood up and saluted his president and began to walk to the exit. The president stood up and said "By the way Cedric, if it turns out that he was not an alien, then I will send you to a political prison on the charges of knowing too much!". Cedric began to grow a fearful look on his face as he walked out.

Meanwhile back at skool; Zef was sitting at the weeaboo table with Emma. Zef asked "What do we do on the weeaboo table?". Emma replied "We cosplay, draw anime and write fan fictions". Zef took a look at their activities and how they all enjoyed every second of it. Suddenly Ian and two other bullies walked over to Zef. Ian said "I don't know what you did but it was awesome! We want you at our bully table", another bully said "Yeah our table is better than their table". Zef stood up and said "Sorry dude, but they asked first and they are nice people". The bullies laughed and Ian walked closer with a smirk; "You seem to be missing the point. If you don't join our table then we will destroy their table". Emma stood up and yelled "No you woul...", before she had a chance to finish, Ian punched her in the face.

A random otaku from the table grabbed a tray and threw it at the bullies. A random emo kid said "Oh god, it's like err a food fight you know". All the kids grabbed food and threw it on other peoples tables. The lunch hall became a warzone of weenies! Zef joined in the fun and threw lots a spaghetti at Ian. Ian grabbed a taco and threw it a Zef. Zef fell over a tipped over table. Ethan ran over to Ian and shoved some slices of onion up his nose. Ian fell to the floor crying like a little baby.

Ethan ran over to Zef, who was having a bizarre allergic reaction in the head. It was swollen and throbbing. Ethan looked worried and said "Oh no!".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ethan looked around to make sure no one was watching. He dragged Zef in to the deserted corridor. While Zef's head was swollen, it made him harder to drag. Ethan tried to get Zef though the door but the head was making it difficult. Ethan quickly ran though the battle field in search of something slippery. He made it to the counter and spoke with a cafeteria worker "Can I borrow some grease please". The cafeteria worker leaned forward and put her hands against her slouched back, "Why?" she said. Ethan said "Well err, I need to fit my beach ball though that corridor" he smiled nervously. The worker peeked out the counter and saw Zef's throbbing head, without realising it was Zef. She nodded and gave a big ball of it to Ethan.

Ethan rushed over back to Zef and rubbed the grease round his head. He slipped through the door. Ethan then tried to stuff Zef in to a locker, to hid him till the end of skool. Mean while back at the epic food fight, Mr Rojas came in to the room, he was horrified by the scale of the war. He then found a broken taco on the floor. He drew a single tear from his eye. "How dare they defile a perfectly good taco" He said angrily. He picked up some spice burrito and charged in to battle. "You can't mess with me, I fought in the revolution!"

Emma went out the cafeteria to find Zef. She found something a locker from the inside. She opened the door then gasped, it was Zef! Ethan finished drink from a water fountain and found Emma staring at the locker. Ethan panicked and had a horrible vision. In the vision Zef was being dissected and Ethan found himself in a top secret prison, with a million chains tied round him; a prison guard went up to him and said "That's what you get for not silencing witnesses, that found you assisting an alien" . Mean while in reality, Emma continued to stare and said "Found yo..." before she had a chance to finish her sentence; Ethan snapped out of his trance and hit her round with a wooden baseball bat, he found lying around. She was knocked unconscious.

Ethan gasped and rushed Emma in to the locker with Zef in it. Hours have passed and Zef's head was miraculously back to normal. Zef woke up drowsy and confused. When he opened his eyes, he found Emma still unconscious. Zef screamed a bit, never being so close to a girl before. Emma woke up with a little amnesia and whispered all sleepy like "Where am I?". Her vision began to focus and she saw Zef. She screamed alittle too. Zef said heroically "Calm down; someone knocked us out and stuffed us in a locker. We just need to find a way out". There was no luck, Ethan locked to locker. Zef sighed it disappointment and tried to say as calmly as possible to Emma "There's no way out". Emma screamed and started to claw the doors. This failed however and lead to her breaking most her nails.

Zef tried to manoeuvre around Emma to have a go with opening the door of the dark locker. Zef failed and fell against her. Emma shrieked "Watch it... oh". Emma began to fall in love with Zef for trying to helper. Zef looked back and felt the same, magical way. Hi advanced brain was pulsing with many different thoughts like "What am I thinking, she's a human; I don't think she can handle the truth. But this locker; we may be trapped forever". After long moments of thinking, he decided to kiss Emma passionately.

Outside the locker Mr Rojas was inspecting the lockers to make sure there was no nerds still stuffed inside or contraband with exploding squirrels. He opened the locker to find the blue haired girl and the green skinned boy frenching. Zef and Emma faced their eyes towards Mr Rojas. The sweaty Mexican tilted his head to the side in awkward confusion. Zef detached his mouth from Emma and explained "We was sharing oxygen so we won't suffocate". Mr Rojas was relived and nodded saying "Si senor", then walked to the next locker. The bell rang and it was the end of school. Ethan walked to his locker to realise they were not in there. He screamed! Zef and Emma walked towards him; he screamed again. Zef said "How was the food fight?", Emma excitedly said "Yeah how was the food fight, some punk knocked us out half-way though.

Ethan turned away and began to began to think in a metaphorical paused time zone. "Yes, it worked, Emma does not remember a thing and Zef's secret is safe; but for how long , the world is watching!". He turned back all bright and cheery and replied "Oh it was great, they even brought out the grease". Emma went "Awww" in disappointment. Zef nudged he and said "Maybe next time", in hopes of comforting her.

They walked out the school and chatted. Emma told the two to meet her at her place tomorrow. They agreed and walked their separate ways. Zef went home and started to day dream in the kitchen, thinking about Emma. Some times when an Irken is in love, their antennae lean to the side, as did Zef's. His mum asked, how was school? He smiled and asked "Have you ever been in love before?". She smiled and said "Yes, your father sends me letters every month. Actually there was a parcel that came today from your father. It's a book full of scraps, from diary entries and blueprints". Passed the book other to him. Zef looked inside, all excited. He became puzzled and asked "Why are some of the sentences blacked out with ink? Ava said "Because it's probably stuff that is confidential". As Zef walked up stares with the book in his hand, he remembered what Ethan said "She's mine". Zef twitched his eye then yelled "Noooooooo!"

Meanwhile back at Emma's house, she was thinking about what she saw in the locker room... she did not forget. She had a photo of Zef and spoke to herself evilly "I have you now... Irken!".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was Saturday and the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Zef was walking down the not so lush suburbia, going to Emma's house. Zef walked past a house with a grumpy old lady inside. She stared at him then closed the windows and activated a land mine field just in case.

He finally made it to Emma's house; it was shiny and greenish blue. She waved at him as he walked towards the house. Zef looked upwards how tall it was compared to his house, "WOW" he complemented. As he walked in he noticed something very odd. There was no smell to it, as if it was cleaned recently. Emma greeted Zef, "Hi, how was your morning". Zef yawned because he got up pretty recently; "I sort of slept in this mourning. I have been reading this book, from my father; its full of his adventures and everything". Emma looked at it and grew curious; "Can I read?" she asked. Zef jumped out of panic and shrieked "No!... It's very personal". Emma turned her back to him and stropped "Fine I never wanted to read it any way".

Suddenly the part of the selling collapsed and Ethan fell though. Zef and Emma was surprised and shocked. Ethan got up from the wreckage and dusted himself off; I was trying out Professor Hammerstein's kid cannon". Zef asked "Did it work?" Ethan said "Well this trial stage worked now, he needs to try it on the real thing". Back at the laboratory across the street, Professor Hammerstein was loading his cannon with young sheep (Kids).

Ethan turned to Emma and asked why did you bring us here again?". Emma told them "Follow me". They followed her in to a garage. It was dark and yet still no smell. She switched on the lights and they were surprised. They could see a big banner on the wall and a set of rock instruments. On the stuff there was an abbreviation KD. Emma Excitedly shouted "I'm going to start a mega super duper band; and your invited!". Ethan asked "What does the KD stand for?". Emma got even more excited and yelled "Kawaii Desu".

Zef was confused and said "Kawaii Desu?". Ethan nudged him and answered "It's a term used by the Japanese to say something is cute". Zef was joyfully enlightened and softly said "Oh... Cool!". Ethan yelled "Dibs on the drums", he rushed over and sat down on the drum chair. Zef said "I'll take this duhikky", he picks up a guitar.

Emma looked towards Zef's fingers as they hold the guitar. She noticed he has one less finger on his hands than everyone else. Ethan realised she was growing suspicious, he went up to her and said "It's a part of his skin condition".

They started to rock out and sing. There was a part in a screaming rock song when Zef had to scream. As he screamed, Emma took close attention to his tongue and noticed it was segmented like a worm or snake or something. Ethan rushed over again and said "Skin condition".

After several hours of rocking they had some pizza and watched TV. Emma asked Zef, can you pass the dip. Zef did not hear so he leant closer to her and put his hand next to the area of his head where they should usually be an ear for humans. Emma grew even more suspicious. Once again, Ethan rushed in and said "Skin condition". She nodded and was given her dip.

After that dinner Ethan and Zef bid farewell and left the house at dark. Ethan walked one way and Zef walled another. Zef was whistling, when suddenly he got abducted by an alien!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Zef was being abducted, he was up high and he swore he could see his house from up there. As he went inside the ship he noticed it was very pinkish purple. A mechanical arm came from the selling and chucked him to the pilot of the ship. Zef fell on his behind the looked up towards the seat, totally confused what was going on.

The chair turned swiftly and the pilot revealed herself. It was ... "Emma!" Zef said confusingly. Emma stared at him with anger "I know what you are, Irken!". Zef stated "Crap you figured me out!". Emma walked towards him as he coward in fear (because there were turrets on the walls. Emma took off her hair clip and he body became bright like a super nova; then the light dimmed away and she has revealed her true form... A Vortian! Zef said "Holy crap you're a..." Zef quickly pulled out his father's book and found a page full of the creature that she was; "A Draenei, I meant Vortian!" The narrator slaps Zef across the face because the narrator already stated that. Zef looked at her in detail she had light grey skin with horns coming from her head, her legs weir like goat legs.

"Your people have been at war with the Irken's for centuries. But I thought we won?". Emma walked towards Zef and said sternly you did "You did, but I'm a part of the faction known as the Resisty!", she punched he fist in the air like one of those rebellion soldiers. Zef laughed and said "Why are you resisting any way, I thought Irken were nice and civil like me".

Emma walked closer and shone a light on to the book. It cause the blacked out felt to reveal what lied behind it. Zef stared in horror as the text and illustrations of doom and mass genocide shown themselves. Zef started to scream and curled up in to a ball. He pointed towards the book and said "What was that?". Emma said "The misdeeds your nation has caused". "But Emma I had nothing to do with it". Emma slammed her fist in to a wall and yelled "You can't fool me Irken, you was sent to reinforce the current invader, invading this planet".

"You must be nuts, I never even met Zim... And what is that student doing invading earth?". Emma yelled "Don't play your Irken mind tricks with me, I know you're playing dumb to get out of your predicament". Zef looked behind Emma and saw a claw hurdling towards the ship; Zef gave a silent scream in fear. Emma shook her head and said "Nope, I'm not turning round for nothing".

The claw grabbed the ship a pulled it back straight in to the earth's atmosphere. Emma and Zef started to rattle around inside the ship as it hurdled straight in to a house will mechanical tubes. Emma jumped out the ship and Zef was left behind. The roof of the house opened and Zef stared in fear at the front window.

The ship lowed into a docking bay. Zef looked around, the house was full of electrical equipment generations away from Earth. Zef stared at the back of the ship because he heard rattling on the metal floor of the house.

The back door opened and fog wisped in. Zef widened his eyes (Making his eye contacts fall off his eyes) as three figures immerged from the fog. One was an Irken alittle shorter than Zef, with red clothes and pink eyes. There was a little robot with blue eyes and a derped look about him. There was also a flying blob which sort of resembled a moose.

The Irken yelled "Bow down to the might of ZIM!"; Zim tilted his head to the side and asked "Err... are you my reinforcement?". Zef replied awkwardly "No". Zim paused for a moment, then yelled "Seize him!". The little robot went red in the eyes and firmly said "Yes, my lord!", he ran towards Zef and injected him with a numbing dart.

Zef fainted and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Zef woke up in a green lime coloured experimental tube, full of a breathable liquid. Zef look around an seen allot of computers and gadgets and stuff. On the cold metal floor, the little robot was eating tacos with ketchup and motor oil? Zim entered the large room and walked towards Zef's tube. "Interesting this Irken does not have a PAK but he is still alive?... What is your name" Zim spoke then yelled erratically. Zef looked towards Zim and said "I am Zef". Zim stroke his hairless chin in curiosity, "Now tell me Zef, do you know why you are still alive without your PAK?". Zef lent his eyes upwards to show that he was thinking, "I dun no". "I see" Zim said questionably softly. Zim went to the monitor and yelled "What is going on this Irken is alive, without his PAK!". The computer took some time to load an answer because it was running on windows vista.

"The only possible explanation, is that an Irken was here before you Zim and mated with one of the inhabitants" The computer replied. Zim paused for a minute, then gushed out gallons of vomit from his mouth realising the sick acts that happened to cause the Irken to be born. "Ah sick! What one of us can go so long with wooing with a human!" Zim yelled angrily. Zef got angry and yelled back "Don't you talk about my father like that!". Zim raised his finger at him and yelled "Silence!".

Suddenly a drop package dropped in Zim's back garden. Zim rushed to see what that was. Zef realised this maybe his only chance to escape. Zef also realised the little robot was dumb and would fool for anything. Zef took off his boots and raped his socks round them. "Hello little robot, would you like some more tacos!" The little robot smiled and yelled "Tacos!" and jumped on to the glass. It shattered and Zef ran out. Zef remembered what the Vortian showed him and made Zef more curious about his peoples origins.

He rushed to Zim's computer and ripped out the hard drive full of Irken data. The sparks lit up the dark room with a lightning blue glow. The robot stared at the lights easily amused. Zef ran frantically to the door of the room but it was locked. Zef rushed around frantically till he found a rusty old air vent on the ceiling.

Zef jumped on the moose blob and into the vent. Zef crawled and crawled looking for freedom. Suddenly the computer started to talk. "Intruder DNA detected in the air vent, sending... GRAVEY!" The voice changed into the little robot for some reason and the vents started to flood with gravy. Zef said the following "Crap, why did it have to be gravy".

Zef continued to swim up and around the dark vents, but the current was too strong and flush Zef to a different room. It was the docking bay. The docking bay was big, cold and full of ships. Zef could not decide what to use to escape with. Some were broken-down other's were complicated and some were rubber piggy's. Zef looked behind a "Ah" in relief. He found the house's escape pod. He jumped on board and pressed the red shiny launch button.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

During the events of chapter 8, Zim opened the front door. It was a slightly chubby short Irken named Skoodge. Zim smiled with joy to see that the reinforcement was Skoodge. Skoodge and Zim go way back in the Irken academy, they used to pull pranks on the teaches and sneak on to the ships. Whenever Zim needed help Skoodge would be there for him. However Zim is mean spirited and sometimes disregard Skoodge and use him as a shield; but hay, that's just the way Zim rolls. "Skoodge reporting for duty sir!" Skoodge stated as he saluted Zim. Zim smiled and said "Ah, Skoodge long time no see... wait a minute! I thought you died on Hobo 13". Skoodge replied "Well I got better", he then smiled and hugged him.

Zim push him away and Skoodge bumped his head on a lawn gnome, "No, touchy" Zim informed. Skoodge got up and said "Ok". Skoodge asked "Zim how is the operation of invading earth doing?" Zim shrugged and said awkwardly "Could have been faster". A green little robot walked over to them with a luggage trunk; he said in a French accent "I need some assistance. Skoodge said with a happy smile "Thank you Derp"; he picked up the luggage and chucked it in to Zim's house.

Skoodge followed the robot back the way he came. Zim look puzzled and asked "Eh, there's more?". Skoodge nodded and closed his eyes with his segmented tong sticking out smiling. They walked Skoodge's ship, it was cloaked as an ice-cream van. Skoodge grabbed Zim and hid behind a dumpster. Zim struggled out of Skoodge's arm and yelled "Why did you do that?" Skoodge raised his finger to make Zim quite down, he then spoke quietly "Zim it seems a crowd of Kids have found my ship and think they are going to get ice-cream. Wear your disguise and unload the ship as I tend the customers".

Zim nodded and applied his wig and contacts. Skoodge pressed his own PAK and turned in to a fat, greasy, Italian ice-cream man. Derp put on a bunny outfit. Skoodge tended the customers with whatever he could find while Zim lifted all the heavy luggage. Skoodge was grabbing all sorts of alien fluids he found on his adventures and mixing them together. Zim was struggling carrying the heavy luggage and became more and more tired. When the kids had their Ice-cream, they began to have horrible side effects like vomiting, rashes and the occasional mutation of tentacles and extra eyes and more.

Cedric, in a big black government jeep was watching the ice-cream van though binoculars. He lowered them and looked closer with his own eyes with amazement. He stared at some mutated kids, with insect wings and limbs. He turned to them and said "Don't worry the government does not put bio-hazard material in their ice-cream". A s the kids walked off, he came to a horrible realisation, the government really doesn't, dump stuff in ice-cream; it is the work of aliens!

As he turned back to the Ice-cream van, it was gone. Skoodge and Zim were walking back to Zim's place chatting. "Hay Skoodge did you see that kid grow spider legs" Zim said joyfully. They both laughed. Suddenly a massive boom noise came from Zim's house. A light shot into the sky leaving a grey trail of smoke. Zim yelled at the top of his lungs "My escape pod!". Zef was piloting the pod so it would land safely. Mean while a Russian spy saw the light in the sky and feared it was world war 3 so he activated and EMP strike on the town. All the electrics went out and the whole town was dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

During that night Ethan walked past Emma. He turned back after realising to see her. "Hi, Emma", he said with joy. Emma turned round as well, "Oh, hi Ethan". "Kind of late to be walking alone, why don't I help run you home?"; he extended his arm to her, implying he want to hold her hand. She steps closer towards him with a romantic mood, putting a veil on her true plans to find Zef. Suddenly the EMP strikes the town and all the electrics were out, including... Emma's holographic disguise. In front of Ethan her human for sparked up like a million sun and the light form began to take shape as her Vortian shape.

Ethan stared in horror at the sight of his girl friend. The lights dimmed away and all was left was a the boy and the Vortian... and silence. Ethan began to shiver with sadness. They both began to cry. Ethan said in great sadness "Why? Why didn't you tell me; I thought we could tell each other anything. Why did you keep this from me!". Emma said with tears pouring down her face, it was a part of the mission to find the Irken; which I realised you been keeping from me". Ethan yelled "May be if you told the truth maybe I would have gave him over".

Silence began again. Emma smiled and replied "You would have gave him for me?". He got angry and said with rage "Well it does not matter now you lied to me and I assume our relationship was some sort of alien mission to you". She answered "No, that's not why I became your girl friend". "Well what then, god damn it!" Ethan snapped! Emma got out her locket. Ethan stared with curiosity of what lied behind its metal shell.

The locket opened and the picture was revealed; there was a young child of the age of 6 and a young Vortian round about the same age. Ethan opened his mouth in realisation. "No, your...?" She nodded in response. "All these years I thought you would never come back" Ethan said with a tear in his eye.

Emma closed her eyes with tears "I could never forget the day you found me on that tree wounded from an escape pod accident. You took me back home and raised and nurtured me back to health. Then we played and danced, I have never been so happy in my entire life. Then I was take back home to the resisty and you wave good bye with no hope I would ever return. I could not of left you forever so I signed up for a mission on earth to stop the Irken's invading it. I chose the location and disguise in the hopes I would be able to comfort you in your life. Oh please could you ever forgive me?" Emma began to cry some more.

Ethan ran to her and hold her in his arms with tears crawling down his face. Emma looked up at him all wide eyed and with a opened a mouth of joy; but just before she had a chance to react, Ethan plunged his mouth around hers and started to make out. His pink lips and her grey lips span round each other like a romantic Ferris wheel. Such acts show that no matter the separation between life forms, love is found in all sentient life.

Cedric drove by the dim lit town, looking for the source of the EMP. He drove past what seemed to be a boy and some female alien frenching on the park grass. He raised an eye brow, then drove off. Cedric thought to himself "This is all utter chaos, people mutating, EMP strikes and now extraterrestrial romances... it must of been all linked to that Zef fellow. I don't know what that green kid is thinking but I'm putting a stop to it".


	11. Chapter 11

**From Earth Chapter 11**

Zef finally crashed on to his front yard after having a pizza at bloaty's. "That's the last time I use shuttle travel" he said humorously totally disregarding he could have drowned in gravy.

He went to the front door to relies it was unlocked. He searched around the living room to find nothing but the furniture and the broken lamp they forgot to throw out. He moved on to the kitchen and asked "Mother?". His face turned from to concern to despair... he found her.

He rushed down to the floor to help his mum up; she was shot moments ago. Zef began to cry "Mum who done this?". His mother was weak and tiered, she raised her hand to feel the side of Zef's smooth cheek. For 13 years she raised and cared for Zef even though he was very different from her; she knew that regardless what he was he was born though her and that nothing will change their mother son relation. "There is no time run...I love you my precious angel" she said sadly before dying and coiffing up blood and last night's breakfast.

"Mother!" Zef yelled then started to cry pools of tears. Suddenly a bullet whizzed passed Zef only inches away from his green head. Zef recognised the face of the man who shot the bullet... it was Cedric. Zef got up and rushed out the house, with Cedric not far behind.

They rushed down a busy shopping district. The chase spanned for miles; not much is known of the Irken anatomy but Zef was managing to keep his stamina steady. Cedric was also doing well due to his training at bureaucrat university. Zef climbed the ladder to the top of the mall.

Zef made it to the top to be surprised that Cedric was already at the top. "How did you get there so fast?" Zef panted. Cedric grinned and said "Magic" then he snorted twice in content. "Why you kill her, she had nothing to do with this?" Zef yelled. Cedric smiled while holding up an assault rifle, "Because she is trying to pollute the genetic stream by giving birth to you and your also a alien".

Zef said "But I was born here". "You can't fool me alien scum" Cedric told Zef before opening fire. Zef rushed away to the ledge but was stopped because swat teams arrived with helicopters . The lights aimed at Zef. Zef raised one hand in the air while the other reached in his back pocket. "Wait!" he yelled "I have a birth certificate, I'm not an alien".

The swat teams turned away to walk off in relief. Cedric rushed to Zef and torn up the certificate, then he yelled "What certificate". The swat teams turned back to the mall and aimed at Zef. Cedric aimed a hand gun at one of Zef's legs. He whispered "Don't think the USA is going to kill you before experimenting", he then gave an evil smile.

All of a sudden an unseen elevator moved up from the roof separating Cedric's aim at Zef. Inside was a Mall officer that looked like a deranged general and had a scar on his face. He was armed with a mini gun and heavy armour. The officer yelled "GET THE FU## AWAY FROM MY MALL!" the man opened fire at the swat teams.

The swat gave up because the man was far too awesome to fight. Cedric looked round and was unable to find Zef.


	12. Chapter 12

Zef was certain he was safe; all the swat teams had abandoned hope. Zef took a moment to rest on a bench next to the train station. "Why, why did they kill her. Sure she was harbouring me but I'm her son, surely such a bond was never meant to be broken" Zef said to himself.

"Why are they after me, I never caused no harm and I am born here as a citizen of earth. It was not like things were never going to work I mean I was a school pupil for some years. I managed to make friends, enjoy most human activities even experience love. Whatever is going on I can't go back".

The train pulled up in the empty train station. Zef hoped on and let the wind take him where ever it went. As the rain started Zef thought back to the good times; how he met Ethan and Emma and many other crazy people. How he laughed or nearly dissolved in the rain water.

The train driver said "Ok we are nearing our next sto... OH NO!". Zef rushed to the front of the train. The driver looked at Zef and responded "WOW your green" . In front of the train was Cedric and a RPG. Zef stared at Cedric with utter fear. Cedric smiled and yelled "God bless America!"

He launched a rocket at the front of the train. The driver turned to Zef and yelled "RUN!" The front carriage exploded and thrust in to the air making the other cartridges follow. Zef was running all the way to the back of the train. As he ran each carriage was being blasted making the train fly higher and higher.

Zef made it the back door... but it was locked. Cedric appeared behind the train and yelled "GAME OVER MOTHER F###er!" He shot the last carriage and sent the train flying to Red neck land.

Cedric got out his walkie-talkie talk and said "Threat eliminated". To be continued?


End file.
